Sine Qua Non
by Meredithia
Summary: There was a Black Queen once, but she disappeared without a word. Now, that Alice and Hatter are about to say goodbye for the last Time, she comes through Looking Glass as new threat begins to slowly rise. Mirana/OFC Hatter/Alice, maybe Time/Iracebeth
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello my fellow Wonderlandians! Ever since I have seen TTLG (which was amazing, by the way and of course I am disappointed Tarrant/Alice didn't happen), this little (long) piece was running in my mind. I was writing this on paper first so this is the reason the first chapter is so long. Leave a review if you will! I will be very happy if you do! This chapter is dedicated to my lovely Wonderlandian friends and though it may seem confusing, they know who they are.

„Alice, come, you must meet my family! They will love you!"

That's when he noticed her teary gaze. Hatter knew what it meant, yet he resisted to believe it.

„I...I'm so sorry Tarrant."

Eyest which were vibrant green mere moments ago, turned to deep, deep dark blue. Alice still didn't know what all the colors meant but she could tell this was horrible sadness. For a briefest of moments, she got lost in his eyes.

She could stay...she wanted to stay, so badly. But she mustn't. And while they gazed at each other, they failed to notice mirror behind them began to glow. Only when the glow was too strong, they turned to face the Looking Glass.

Person stepped throuh the mirror, holding on an ornate frame for support. She wore black cloak with wide cape which cast shadow over her face. She wasn't tall or small, she had slim waist and wide hips, but all of her body build were muscles. Black corset with sparkly diamonds revealed hearty portion cleavage. The skirt was also black, skin tight and velvety. Dress she wore was definitely a masterpiece, that vmuch could be seen from beneath the cloak which moved with its owner.

Alice and Hatter forgot that they were parting and stared at person who came through the Looking Glass. When the person spoke up, her voice was deep, fascinating.

„What is it Tarrant? Chessur got your hat? You won't greet old friend?"

Eyes of Mad Hatter regained their green color, even though it was lot less vibrant than before. His lisp was heavy with surprise.

„Majesty, is that really you?"

Hooded woman snorted. Alice just stood back, tempted to give in to her jealousy.

„Tarrant, I am still Margaret. I was no quenn when I left and neither am I now. I am still Margaret, only 15 years older."

With that, she threw down the cape. And they stared at grown up woman. Her skin was porcelain and perfectly smooth, but her black eyes, full of knowledge and suffering, had a strange agile veil covering them. Her full lips were painted a deep shade of purple and they stretched into small smile.

Most intriguing were her hair. Half of her long locks was black, second was white. Stark contrast made her stand out.

Her and Hatter stood locked in firm embrace for a long time and yet again, Alice felt the urge to stay. All jealousy she felt disappeared when Margaret turned towards her. She emanated power and darkness lurked deep inside, but still, she smiled warmly and winked.

„Don't worry Alice, me and Tarrant are just old friend. It is nice to see you again."

Alice blushed fiery red, but confusion replaced embarrassment within second.

„Do we know each other?"

Deep, throaty laugh echoed through vastness of Time's castle.

„I have known you when you were seven and you came here for the first time. I don't find the fact you don't remember surprising. I left before you did."

Alice gasped and Hatter's eyes changed color when Margaret mentioned her leaving.

„You are from Above!?"

„Yes Alice. But I am from 21st century. Don't bother your pretty little head with it. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Margaret, Black Princess and Grand General of Underland."

Alice bowed, but Margaret's attention no longer belonged to her nor Hatter. It belonged to group standing close behind. Espicially to giant grin, which seemed even bigger.

„Tweedles! Mally! McTwisp! Thackery! And...oh...Chess!"

Margaret picked up her skirt in Mirana like fashion and rushed forward. She embraced all of them, but when it came to Chessur, she embraced the cat, burying her face into grey and blue soft fur and scratched him underneath his chin. Loud purres filled the air.

„My friend...oh my friend."

Chess settled himself around Majesty's neck and to Alice, he seemed truly happy.

That's when Time came to look what commotion was going on this Time. As everybody else, he seemed genuinely glad to see her."

„Eueren Majestat! Was machst du hier?" _Your majesty! What are you doing here?_

„Ach, Herr Zeit, ist es nich klar? Ich habe zurück gekehrt!" _Oh, Mr. Time, is it not clear? I have come back!_

„Gut, gut. Ob Sie ihre Majestat Mirana wollen sehen, und ich meine dass du wolltest, sie ist neben hier." _Good, good. If you want to see her majesty Mirana, and I think you want to, she is near here._

„Nein, ich will nicht sie sehen, aber ich muss. Auf wiedersehen Herr Zeit." _No, I don't want to see her, but I have to. See you later Mr. Time._

„Auf wiedersehen Eueren Majestat." _See you later your majesty._

The composed woman lost her stone cold mask. She began to shake. Whole group of Underland friends joined her. Everybody seemed to know what was going on. And Cheshire cat flew to Black princess. He placed his paws on her jaw.

„Mags, just go and be yourself."

Alice was confused as never.

„Well, I still had my muchness last time I checked. That must be enough."

Margaret walked in direction of Mirana. Iracebeth already left, luckily for Margaret, otherwise her dark potential would be unleashed. She cleared her throat softly.

„Mirana."

To Alice, it seemed as if her friend spun almost instantly. Pallette of emotions ran through dark brown eyes. Happiness, surprise, denial, shock, sadness and anger. Which won, albeit in Mirana like fashion.

„You! What are you doing here?" Underland doesn't need you anymore!"

Anger burst out and black flame lit eyes of Black Princess.

„Let's see what Absolem has to say about that, shall we?"

As all the party prepared to leave, Time appeared again.

„Fraulein Alice, you have to decide now."

Panic flashed in Alice's eyes, as well as in Hatter's. Anger in Margaret's eyes faded and she pulled Alice aside.

„Listen well Alice. I am not going to tell you what to do. I will just offer friendly advice. Don't go back Above. I did, because I thought I had to. I cost me everything and I spent most of my life...well...you don't want to know. I barely got here. People Above don't like things which are even slightly mad. Alice, stay. If not for yourself, than for Tarrant. I can see he loves you. Don't you love him too?"

Alice, wide eyed Alice shook her head.

„I will stay. I belong here."

They joined the others and so the journey to Marmoreal begun.

Both of the Queens...well...Queen and Princess ignored each other. Tarrant and Alice rode on Bandersnatch together, talking happily. Mirana rode her horse alone and Margaret was surrounded by rest of their party, Chess curled around her neck, his head resting on her shoulder. After while, se got tired of walking and with snap of hber fingers, she disappeared in puff of purple smoke.

Alice could only stare.

„H-how did she do that?"

Hatter smiled.

„Dominion of Black Queen is magic Alice. Magic is what gives „Wonderland" its wonderousness. It is everywhere. In the very air we breathe, in the earth, in all of us. Black Queen, or Black Princess, in our case, is able to channel that magic. No one knew there was supposed to be any Black Queen. 17 years ago, Oraculum showed us she was to come. She was 15 than. And because she mastered every fighting style, she also became Grand General of Underland and that means she is one rank above you. She stayed for two years. Week before coronation, she disappeared and never came back, until now."

He finished talking, his chinleaning on Alice's shoulder. She was glad he didn't see how much she blushed when he was near her. The rest of ride continued in comfortable silence.

Luckily, they made it back just before brillig. They still had 20 minutes left so whole party made their way to Absolem. Margaret pulled Chessur away.

„Ches...what if...I can't leave...I went...well...insane is not right..I just...I almost died when I left last time."

„Mags, than why did you leave?"

„Not now Chess."

„Well, I think Wonderland needs you love. Now, be brave and face your destiny."

Dark woman took a deep breath and went to face Absolem, one she led endless coversations with when he was still a caterpillar.

Blue butterfly unrolled Oraculum and fast forward, there was coronation taking place.

Margaret exhaled, barely audibly.

All her friends cheered and hugged her as they movewd to Hatter's place to have their tea party.

Mirana's ussual happy-go-lucky attitude was replaced by gracious frown. She was quiet as all of the friends laughed. Hatter sat with Alice and he even let Chess borrow his hat and the grinning cat just flowed around.

Mirana excused herself.

„Well, excused me friends, but I have coronation to plan. "

Black princess frowned and Mirana immediately retorted.

„Well, maybe you'd like for Racie to plan it?"

Pale skin paled even more and Margaret clenched her fists so hard she drew blood.

„Say tha name once more and I can't guarantee myself."

Mirana left and maybe it was just Alice, but she thought she saw tears in chocolate brown eyes of White Queen.

The tea party continued well into evening, until mostly everybody retired to Marmoreal castle. Alice was concerned about Mirana., but she didn't want to intrude. As she walked to the room which was hers for the time being, she walked by door which was slightly opened. Her curiosity got better of her as she peeked inside. Room was white as every other, so the unnatural contrast of black pile on bed made it very clear who it was. Black princess slept curled in tight ball and Chess laid sprawled on her, snoring softly.

As far as Alice was concerned, he never liked to stay anywhere except his forest. His relation with Margaret must have been special and Alice planned on questioning it as soon as she could. She left the hertwarming scene and slipped inside her own room, exhausted with all the events.

Next few days passed in sort of blur. Alice was so happy to live in Underland. Tea parties, being accepted, friends and Hatter's company. Well, not so much, because he was tasked with making coronation dress for Margaret and that ate most of his Time.

But she was happy nonetheless. Htter took Time off to show Alice around the castle. He showed her all the portraits. He explained this and that portrait and this and that bit of history. They walked until they reached portrait hidden behind heavy cloth.

„What's behind this Tarrant?"

„See Alice, I took you here so you can understand why is Mirana so...so...unfriendly. You know that heartbreak makes you do weird things."

With that, he pulled the cover from the painting and Alice gasped. There was a stone wall in the garden and from each side of the wall stood one woman. Both remarkably younger, especially Margaret. She didn§t have he agile veil covering her eyes, she was younger and had fresher face. Mirana still had the pinkish highlights in her hair and she didn't wear the dark makeup. The wall separated them but their hands were entwined.

The painting was absolute masterpiece and Alice just stared.

„Are they? I mean...were they?"

„Together?"

Alice only nodded wordlessly.

„No. I just knew they had feelings for each other. But they were too great friends and they were afraid the other didn't feel the same. I know Mirana planned on to confess after the coronation. She almost didn't survive the heartbreak."

The enfulged in silence and after while, Alice spoke up.

„Do you think that Mirana will forgive her? She is like my sister, I want her to be happy."

„Who knows Alice. Come, we are late for lunch."

Lunch was not unpleasant, it was just that the atmosphere was tense, every now and than. Alice found Margaret to be very intriguing companion, almost madder than the Hatter. But than, it was almost, not quite, because apart the ususall madness every Underlandian had in its way, she had eerie feel of sanity around her, but it was unnatural, like someone forced it on her and she was too exhausted to fight it.

They discussed Above, stupid mothers, than they discussed Underland and fighting.

„I can teach you Alice, if you'd like."

Alice, nodded, always enthusiastic to learn new things.

Margaret got up.

„Very well, seeing as we are finished, meet me on the training grounds in 15 minutes."

With that, she left and Alice did too. While, later, they met on training grounds. And they had onlookers. Mirana, Chessur, Mally, Hatter and some of the chess soldiers.

Before Alice arrived, Black princess began to do stretches in the most peculiar way. She made various saltos, twists, stars and everybody awed at the ease she did it with. She continued to do so until Alice arrived. When she did, black royality tossed her sword without second thought.

„Now, what did you think of when you fought Jabberwock?"

„I just wanted for it to be over."

This was what Alice admitted, with eyes cast downward. Princess spoke with unwavering voice but Chess knew her best and he knew she was breaking. Everything was in her eyes.

„Alice. It's fine. Everybody wants it to be over. And what helps? A purpose. You always have it, you just have to picture it. Once upon a time, I fought for love. Should I face a war now, my purpose would be revenge. You have to picture it, you have to see it. Now, Alice. Imagine I am Jabberwock, imagine me trying to harm the man you love and FIGHT ME!"

All Alice had to do was imagine someone trying to harm Tarrant and she swung. But Margaret bested her in mere seconds for it seemed her sword and her were one.

„Believe me or not Alice, you are good. Very good. You just have the practice. Again."

They continued practicing for another long hours and with every again, Alice lasted longer and gained more confidence. They stopped 30 minutes before brillig, so that they could refresh and dress themselves for tea with all court.

Everybody was used to Princesses mad and beautiful outfits, to all the silks, jewerly velvets, leathers, nylons, feathers and jewel encrusted collars.

And the dress she came in vere so simple, so soft, so _girlish_ , and she looked so mild and soft, that everybody forgot how to breathe for a moment.

She came out at same moment as Mirana, each from opposite door but each equally breathtaking in same dress. It had puffed skirt, but its trimming, the bodice and the sleeves were from lace. The bodice itself was decorated with sewn on tea cups, piling on one another.

Margaret had her dress black, so the delicate embroidery was white and as for Mirana, it was reversed. The dress were incredibly beautiful and Alice immediately regionized precise handiwork of one certain Hatter who was currently holding a tea party of his own.

When the two women saw each other, Time seemed to freeze. Mirana and Margaret gazed at each other fondly, with longing look in their eyes, But Mirana frowned and the charm was broken. Margaret sneered ever so slightly and sat down next to Alice, who was the only person she knew amidst this horde of state-y people.

They seemed to be waiting for something. Black princess rose her eyebrows...and than it her her. From behind closed eyelashes, she gazed at Mirana, who was looking at her too.

White Queen clapped her hands ever so gracefully and servants brought in black violin and white bass.

After a while, both royals sat on stools. They were so close yet they couldn't be further away. Margaret began to play quick melody on bass and Mirana caught in quickly. They song they played (Hero by Cellofourte) was quick, harsh, but beautiful. It required certain level of skills and Alice was surprised how talented the both regals were.

Women exchanged glances full of smoldering anger but when they finished, everybody clapped fiercely. Royals bowed and as the instruments were carried away, Margaret sat down.

She remembered better times, when she was younger, undamaged, when she was 15 and when she adored and admired the gracious beautiful White Queen she fell in love with…

„Me and Her Majesty used to play at the beginning of every state tea party."

Margaret explained to Alice.

They sipped their tea and listened to to completely boring and annoying soulless stuff.

Alice was just thinking how she would run away to Hatter's place, but Mirana was not herself and she didn't want to face angry Mirana who was usually so, mild, kind, calm and sweet.

Alice felt velvety lips at her ear and jumped slightly. It was just Margaret who whispered:

„These state parties are so annoying. I would much rather be at Hatter's and throw scones at Thackery."

„Me too." Breathed Alice.

And underneath the table, white hand with long black nails and lots of silver rings opened and beckoned Alice to take it. She placed her slightly darker hand in the one of Margaret. They gripped and both woman rose.

„Excuse me, ladies and gentleman, but I believe myself and Champion have much more important and interesting tea party to attend."

Princesses voice was completely void of emotion, a stark contrast to the fact her and Underland champion just ran out of the door, holding hands and giggling like schoolgirls. Mirana suddenly felt tears in her eyes. Everything was crumbling down.

Meanwhile, Alice and Margaret ran to Hatter's place, still giggling and a bit breathless. Each was greeted with thrown tea cup and shouted.

„Yer late for tea!"

They sat down. Alice took the place closest to Tarrant and Maggie lifted Mally, sat down and placed the tiny doormouse on her head. Mally laughed and Alice could only stare. She never saw tiny creature to be so happy.

Although Black Princess was full of anger, bitterness, pain, hate and black magic, her friends loved her and she played big role in their lives.

This tea party was the funniest Alice has ever attended. Fun stories were told, scones were thrown and tea was drunk. The had fun until the night fell and everybody fell asleep at the table, some even with face in their cake.

Very angry and confused Mirana marched down to Hatter's place, prepared to make a scene if necessary. It was early in the morning and White Queen was awake all night, She either worked, worried, cried or fumed.

But when she saw the table, she had to stop. All of them were asleep. Alice had her head cushioned on Tarrant's arm, their hand entwined in their sleep. Hatter's hat was on the ground. Margaret slept leaning in armchair, her face twisting in nightmare every now and than. Mally was curled in swirls of black and white hair on Margaret's head and Thackery slept in her lap, his face covered in cake.

Mirana's heart fell. She hated woman sleeping in armchair for breaking her heart, but what was her hate compared to happiness of her friends. They loved her and didn't seemed bothered by the fact that she left once, without a word, and she could leave again.

She fled back to the castle and unaware of the visit, mad tea company slept until the sun shone high above the chilly mist that surrounded them They began to awaken and the fresh air was filled with sounds of popping joints. They all laughed at Thackery, who had cake on all of his face. He threw scone at Margaret.

She didn't manage to duck and blueberry jam scone hit the ruler square in the face. She got mock angry and this resulted into massive food fight which continued until most of them had to return to Marmoreal.

Margaret and Alice had cake and various other food on them as they strolled happily through castle and laughed. Alice silently wondered if life here was always like this.

Royal walking by her side seemed to know what exactly she was thinking.

„Yes, Alice. Life in _Wonderland_ is truly like this most of the time. Now excuse me, I have to meet up with Mirana and discuss the matters we ran from."

Alice couldn't help but notice that the name of White Queen was let out with heavy sigh and she saw that the black eyes glittered with wistful wish to bring back times long passed. Alice didn't question it.

Rest of the day was filled with never ending headache and stupid decisions. Woman rubbed her temples covered with scars which were barely visible underneath the hair. In the end of the day, which was filled with arguments and fights with Mirana, Margaret fell asleep almost immediately, but night was filled with blood-freezing screams and heartbreaking cries not long after that.

They stopped before anybody could fathom where they came from, but everybody who heard them knew their place of origin were Black Princesses chambers.

After half an hour of walking aimlessly through the castle, Margaret found a locked doors. Lock was disarmed with her magic very quickly and she found herself in a room full of things which were either things she left behind or things which held even slight importance to her and Mirana as a friends.

Their favorite tea service they always drank from. It was black and white, as mostly anything they had in common. There was their chess set, black violin and white bass, undying crown from black and white roses Mirana gave to her for her sixteenth birthday and a piano.

Margaret didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

When she looked at those items, wordlessly she reached for a chain underneath her nightgown. It carried small chess white queen crafted from silver and white gems.

Mirana used to have same, with the difference that it was black chess queen and the gems were black. It was a gift from Mirana on her seventeenth birthday, only month before Margaret left.

„Just wear it and I will wear mine so we know that we mean something to each other."

When she came to Underland, she was sassy girl with fiery and dark attitude but with incredibly large and broken heart underneath.

She was fifteen and the damage on her was big. Her wrists wore scars girl caused herself. Most of her life, tales of Wonderland were her favorites. She needed the place to be herself and when she fell down the rabbit hole, she couldn't be happier.

And when she learned she was supposed to be the Black Queen? Her heart started to mend. The girl was very skilled in fighting and didn't hesitate to kill the infernal creatures endangering Underland. Truth to be told, young Margaret enjoyed the blood she shed. Mirana didn't mind making her Grand General of Underland, exactly as was prophesized. Mirana and Margaret were exact opposites of each other, but they couldn't be greater friends. Most of Underland loved the Black Princess.

And the dark, gothic girl loved them, with love of a young child she didn't know she was capable of. The love was deep, unconditional and infinite. But when Black Princess fell in love with Mirana, she shut off and she became more focused on fighting and dark magic. She head her first crease from the frown she loved to wear so much before she was seventeen.

But it didn't change the fact that their days in Wonderland were filled with happiness. When the small child called Alice came and everything seemed to be a perfect, Iracebeth decided to execute her revenge and the seventeen years old girl left Underland,

Margaret stopped herself from reviewing her past.

„I made a stupid decision which damaged me for most of my life..."

With tears flowing from her black eyes, Black Queen-to-be sat down at the piano and began to play slow, sad song, When the beautiful voice sounded, it was like listening to dying dove. As soon as the last tone died off, Margaret fell asleep.

Breakfast that morning was uncomfortably silent until Mirana spoke up, her voice incredibly harsh and unfeeling.

„Your music kept me awake all night. I don't know how about you, but I have my duties to attend to."

Margaret flinched like she got slapped really hard.

„You used to like my music."

Her voice was barely a whisper.

„Well, people change."

Absolute heartbreak mirrored on her face for the briefest of moments, before anger, unbelievable anger and darkness masked her pain and when she spoke up, her voice was so cold it was scary.

„Very well, in that case, I see no point of staying in this place any longer."

And with snap of her fingers, purple smoke surrounded her and she disappeared.

Mirana ran to her chambers, where she broke down into hysterics.

 _What if she left Underland again?_

A/N I actually have written more, but what is the fun of spoiling anything. So I am leaving h=you here with a cliff hanger. Review pretty please.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Alrighty righty! Here I come with the next part of this story. This time, it is dedicated to my favorite White Queen of instagram, miranaofmarmoreal

Regarding to her own words, she is hooked on this story and the ship Mirana/Margaret which she named Margana, so that's the real ship name now guys, so this part is hers. Thank you for your support Your Majesty. Oh and also, you may have or may have not noticed, that Margaret is named and inspired by me...(well, no shit Sherlock). Also, I want to thank my sweetest fangirl Sum, who supported this story even before I uploaded it, so thank you love! You are the best!

Without further senseless blubbering I love so much, part two of Sine Qua Non!

Castle of the Black Queen-to-be matched its surroundings perfectly. Three high, glass like shards of black color towered between same mountains. Really, from some distance, you wouldn't even know that the castle stood there.

The place itself was quite scary, actually, because it bordered with Outlands. Margaret herself picked the place when she was younger, so she could keep an eye or two on the evil brewing there. Giant maze from black roses surrounded the castle, full of traps, both magical and the ones that could simply bite off your leg.

Margaret's faithful raven stood guard on the gates and presented each visitor with simple question. „Right or left?"

Only the people who knew Margaret well enough figured the answer out. And when they did, the answer was clue as to how to get through maze safely.

As for the insides, the castle was black, as expected. But it was elegant and tastefully picked even the interiors of Marmoreal castle, which was considered the most beautiful building in Underland, would go green with envy.

And so it happened, only Cheshire cat knew that she actually didn't leave Underland, but hid herself in her castle,

He knew her, he knew her oh so well and the grinning cat knew she would be holed up in her palace of isolation, the guilt of doing something to Mirana eating her away.

He appeared wordlessly, every day without a fail, She was either crying, breaking things in her temper tantrum, or destroying training dummies in the most vicious ways. That, or she was practicing black magic and scouting Outlands for any signs of danger.

He often found her covered in various scratches, cuts and bumps. Chessur could tell it was just her wanting to bleed, because she could kill Jabberwock without as much as hair wrong on her head. Margaret was reckless, desperate for blood to be shed and she didn't care whether it was hers or the one of the creatures of Outlands.

Everytime Chess came, he would curl around her neck, and she would burrow her face in his fur and hold him close, but what made the grinning cat loose his grin was the fact she wouldn't utter a single word. It was as if she had no desire to use her mesmerizing voice anymore.

What kept Margaret from breaking down were rare visits from Absolem. Blue butterfly would sit on her nose (he did similar thing when she was fifteen, the caterpillar always crawled on the line of her hair) to make her crack a smile and Cheshire stared from nothingness.

That absolute bastard did care, after all. The two of them would lead conversations by projecting each others thoughts to each other. And Chess was was happy she didn't fall for the darkness completely. He could only guess what was wrong in her head and offer comfort to her, but when she broke down after catching glimpse of old piano in many rooms of her castle, he had had enough.

She needed to cheer up. Luckily for him (and everybody else), her bright smile was brought back by Tarrant, who brought her coronation dress and by Alice, who tagged along to see the woman who became her friend.

The woman even spoke to them, even though her voice was throaty and scratchy from not being used for weeks. The smile appeared when they drank tea together and Tarrant made utter idiot of himself just to see her laugh.

But her smile didn't last long. It disappeared when she saw the all two familiar figure gliding through the maze ever so graceful, with her hands in the air and all the stuff that was so _her_.

For a moment, Margaret saw much younger Queen with pink in her hair, coming for tea, endless chess games and sleepover.

But those Times were long forgotten and gone.

So she encountered Mirana with the poise and composure of the Queen she was, never letting hint of hell she went through shadow her mask.

„Whatever it is you came for Your Majesty?"

Mirana's sweet and gentle tone hurt a lot more than the harsh words masked behind the grace.

„Oh, I am just checking that you are still here, that you didn't run off week before the coronation, just like the last time."

Anger flared high.

„Well, your majesty, thanks for your concern, but if you are here to just insult me, you are wasting my time I could spend protecting Underland that, regarding to your words, doesn't need me."

Margaret just didn't care anymore, she stroke back with poison with her words and all feelings went aside, she just wanted to be the evil one.

Both marched in the opposite directions, anger radiating from both women.

„Wait for Diaval to lead you out of the maze! Wouldn't fancy finding your corpse in the morning!"

Black Princess threw this last remark as she was marching towards her castle. She knew she went a bit overboard with this, but on the other side, Mirana didn't care about her feelings when she threw her remarks around with no idea just how much they damaged the already damaged woman.

When she searched through her wardrobe for nightgown, it didn't strike her that Mirana asctually _didn't_ wait for Diaval. She didn't think Mirana would be that _stupid_.

The rose maze was full danger and if one got lost in it...he was as good as dead.

Meanwhile, Mirana regretted not waiting for that silly raven. Soon, she got lost in the maze of black flowers, the walls high and thorny. Plus, as soon as the darkness fell, it got incredibly cold and the thin fabric of Mirana's elaborate dress did nothing to warm her.

And than there were the traps.

The charms which mad her relieve her worst nightmares, the thorns which sprung up and scratched her pale, smooth skin...we could continue like this for eternity. When the icy rain began to pour, Mirana sat slumped against sharp thorns, all anger vanished and she just wished for Margaret to come around and help her out of this horrible place.

Black Princess laid in her bed in front of the fireplace when Diaval pecked the window with his beak. It was pouring outside, of course her friend would want to hide. She opened the window to let him in, but closed him again to stop the freezing wind from getting inside.

„Did you accompany her out?"

His shake of head was more than enough. She bolted out of palace, her nightgown soaked in seconds, because she forgot to put on protection charm.

But she didn't mind, she didn't even realize. Panic overtook her common sense as she ran through the maze, completely forgetting she could use teleportation and location spells.

Margaret's black eyes were wide as she scanned every corner and crevice of the dangerous maze.

„MIRANA! MIRANA! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Her feet carried her through the maze, her throat hurting from all the screaming.

Finally, after what felt like eternity, she saw white crumbled mess in the darkness. Mirana was half unconscious, and even in the darkness, Margaret could see that the rain wasn't the only wetness on Mirana's face.

Suddenly, Margaret forgot that she shouldn't touch her, that they were changed, that they weren't even friends anymore and she embraced shaking Mirana in her strong arms, picking her up bridal style and running back to her castle as fast as her feet could carry her.

„Shhh, shh...Shh Mirana, I've got you, you are safe now. I've got you, shh."

Walking to her chambers, she hummed soft melody while Mirana curled into her instinctively, because times when Margaret was smaller than here were than in the past and even though the monochrome haired woman was still relatively small, she was much stronger and braver. Even though Mirana still hated her and wanted nothing to do with her anymore (lies, blatant lies), she was too weak to resist the warmth that radiated off of the rain soked woman who carried her. It must have been magic. And magic it truly was, because Margaret was freezing.

White Queen was placed upon a bed with soft, warm black beddings and Margaret quickly skimmed Mirana's body, her eyes still wide and breathing heavy.

Woman laying on the bed was even whiter than usual, her makeup running in scary streaks all across her face, her lips blue and violet from the cold. She was still shaking and her perfect skin had bloody gashes from all the thorns. The dress was beyond repair, but that was last thing Margaret cared about.

She rose her hands, which began to glow and after a while, Mirana's dressed were dry again because as much as Margaret would love to undress Mirana, now was not the time and their relationship was horrible enough, no need to worsen it.

Of course, she could use magic, but she didn't desire explaining it to Mirana who would't listen at all.

Mirana stopped shaking slowly and as fell into slumber, her lips slowly loosing the blueish color as she got warmed up by the fire and blankets Margaret charmed from nowhere.

Black monarch was exhausted herself and while healing the wounds and making the scars fade away, she could barely stand, because light magic was something she wasn't used to. Sure, she excelled at it, but she prefered the black magic. Yes, it eats even more of your energy, but if you use it long enough, it makes more resilient and powerful. And the more you incline to dark magic, the more is white magic difficult to use. But than again, making scars fade wasn't really easy task but Margaret didn't want Mirana's skin tainted.

It the end, stream of light coming from shaking hands got thinner and thinner until it faded completely. Margaret's knees buckled and she almost fell on top of the White Queen, but she held herself up and managed to pick the woman laying one her bed one last time.

Strength was being drained from her by the teleportation spell she chanelled. It was almost like there were leeches on her skin, sucking her blood.

After the spell was complete and they appeared in Marmoreal, Margaret just dropped Mirana on her bed, rather unceremoniously, might I add.

Short message was scribbled with weak hands.

Woman with black eyes gazed at person who was her everything, once upon a time. If one could look to her soul, he could see war raging.

Sometimes, heart knows things mind could never explain.

That's why Margaret left with kiss on White Queen's forehead. Heart knew her days with Mirana were over, but her mind couldn't bring itself to explain how or why.

And the message that was left on White Queen's table?

 _I can't forget, but I can pretend._

 _~M~_

TBC

Oooh, what did it mean? What's going on? What is Margana going to look like now? Review your thoughts my lovely readers. Fairfarren


	3. Chapter 3

Margaret didn't know her own mind these few weeks that followed the incident in maze. She locked herself from the world and all she did was sleep.

When she ran some spell on herself to find out what was wrong, she could just screech her teeth in rage. Her mana supply hadn't replenished since her arrival and her bond with magic of Underland wasn't fully restored. She also used too much of the light magic for being bound with darkness that deeply. That meant she was without magic for time being.

She could cope with that, but what she couldn't cope with were the marks exhaustion left on her. She was even paler than usual, to the point where her normally white skin was almost translucent. There were other symptoms that weren't going away, no matter how much she slept or rested. The few healing potions Margaret had left were used quickly and she had no supplies to make more. Only Mirana had those.

And now matter how sick she was, she would never go to Mirana for help. That was below her. Not even Chessur was allowed to see her. Margaret locked herself in her room, trying desperately to get better. Coronation was coming up in few days and she _had_ to be better by then.

No matter how pissed off Margaret was, she couldn't throw one of her temper tantrums to relieve her anger, because she would faint or something akin to that.

But the thing she was the most afraid off happened. Margaret _wasn't_ getting better. Visit to Marmoreal castle just had to happen. And no matter how weak she felt, she couldn't let others know what was wrong. She was just going to sneak in to some apothecary beneath the castle and see if they had what was needed.

The travel was the worst thing she had to endure in the past few weeks. During all of her life there was pain much worse, torture to the level of her death, but she felt so weak and she had no control...she hated it.

When Margaret arrived to the apothecary, everything seemed to be on the good way. From underneath the dark cape, she let out relieved sigh. They seemed to have everything. Well, that was, until the owner, an elderly man with outlandish accent, shook his head sadly.

„I am sorry milady, but I am afraid that I am not in possesion of this ingredient. As far as I am concerned, only Her Majesty Mirana has it."

Black Princess nodded her head ever so politely, paid for the things she took and made her way towards the castle. Her breathing was shallow and not even tons of makeup could hide the dark bags and almost transparent skin.

First person, or rather rabbit, she met was Nivins McTwisp. The panicky creature panicked even more when he saw the state of his friend and ruler. He tugged on her skirts.

„What's wrong with you your majesty?"

Woman shook her head and gave a smile. She was a good actress.

„Nothing Nivins, I am quite alright. And don't call me your majesty, my name is Margaret. Can you please lead me to Her Majesty? I am in need of her assistance."

White rabbit frowned. The way she spoke about Mirana...she sounded like she didn't know her at all. Still, he listened and lead Margaret to Mirana's study, where she sat reading a book.

If Mirana was concerned when she saw Margaret, it wasn't seen. She was good actress too. Black Princess motioned Nivins to leave.

„Your Majesty, I am very sorry for interrupting you, but I find myself in need of your assistance. I need to make some potions and one of my ingredients is gone. I was hoping that maybe you could help me?"

The voice which spoke up was cold, measured and a bit polite. It was the tone one spoke with completely foreign person.

While speaking, Margaret was fighting hard to keep her eyes open. She never had problems with her corsets, but now, it felt like it was squeezing every little bit of air. The headache was so strong she felt like her skull was going to burst. It escalated to the point that she couldn't see, her vision kept on blacking out.

But no, Mirana just couldn't repay the favor, she had to be unfriendly as always, even though her voice was the sweet tone as always.

„I think I now what ingredient it is. I thought that you were experienced enough to aquire it."

Of course Margaret was experienced enough. She was the one who always got it for Mirana back in old days.

Suddenly, Margaret's stomach turned and nothing it contained rose in her throat. Wave of dizzines shot up through her and she stumbled, catching on the door frame for support.

„Your Majesty, I am really not in the state to wield a sword. I hate to admit it, but I am barely holding myself up, so if you could stop being the unfriendly bitch and ju-"

Margaret didn't finish the sentence, because she blacked out, her body stumbling and falling towards the ground.

In that moment, Mirana couldn't care less about her hate or broken heart. She just wanted to know what was wrong.

In a mere moments, body of unconscious ruler was laid down in bed and all of Margaret's friends surrounded her body, pondering what was wrong. Absolem clarified everything as soon as he fluttered inside. He wore concerned look as he sat down on Margaret's nose like he always did.

His frown was directed at Mirana.

„It is all your fault silly woman. Margaret healed you for so long, she made all of your scars fade away, she warmed you up, for all of that, she used white magic her body is naturally rejecting. Plus she is probably sick because she stayed in her drenched clothes all the time. Her problem is that she has no magic now and let me tell all of you one thing. Even though her connection with Underland is not fully restored, she needs to have some magic in her. It like a drug of sorts, if you will. If she doesn't have the magic in her for a longer time, she might as well die. And she has been alone for some time. If all of you paid more heed to her, she wouldn't be in this condition. Especially you Mirana. I don't know what is going on in that silly head of yours, but because of you we might loose her. So you better go to make all the potions you know she needs, there is still big chance."

Mirana frowned but glided away to make them, while Margaret was locked in prison of her nightmares, trying to hold on from absolute darkness, waiting for slightest hint of magic in her veins, so she could escape the hell her damaged mind was.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Long time no see my faithfull Wonderlandians! I apologize for not updating. I had some problems with ff server and I was finishing my other story, Chronicle of Darkness, which is OUAT themed. So go check it out if you love the show like I do. Anyways, here goes next chapter and before it actually starts, thanks to my White Queen, miranaofmarmoreal on ig. She is ultimate fan of this story and for that I will be forever gratefull. Oh and apparently, she wants to start whole fandom based of my Margana ship (nah, kidding) but if you want to draw fanart, or write spin off fanfics, please DO! Nothing would make me more happy!

Here it comes!

Everybody who knew White Queen, or rather Mirana, well enough, could tell just how panicky she was. It could be seen in the way her usually graceful and fluid movements were jerky, it could be seen in the tearfull glitter of her chocolate eyes. Don't be mistaken, she hid it well, but the ones who knew her better than the most could see right through the usual facade she put up.

Where Mirana's movements would be slow and deliberate, they were rushed and frantic, her white hands shaking. No matter how angry, betrayed, broken-hearted or sad she felt towards Margaret, she couldn't bear to loose her, not for the second time. And that's exactly why she worked so fast. Delicate hands were skimming over the ingredients, throwing them into the pot, but no use. The conoction had to slowly boil for days. Everybody, including Mirana, could only hope Margaret would last that long.

Meanwhile, the Black Queen laid in bed. Her already so pale skin was even paler, with a sickly greyish hue to it. Makeup she wore mingled with waterfalls of tears and cold sweat and formed scary shapes all over Margaret's face. She was trapped in nightmare realm, full of pain, screams and blood rivers. All of it was so much worse than any kind of hell Margaret went through...the Underlandian friends could only watch how the body tossed and twisted in the sheets and how the pristine white bedsheets turned red with her crimson blood, from when she scratched her face in throes of some horrifying nightmare.

Chessur, Tarrant and Alice took turns guarding their beloved friend from herself. Absolem couldn't do much, except for advising, so he just fluttered around, pausing to sit on Margaret's nose every now and than, his face scrunched with concern.

And Mirana? She was a cause for itself. When she was not checking on the brewing potion, she sat. She sat, frozen to that one chair by Margaret's bedside, her hands wringing nervously in her lap, pulling on threads and destroying the dresses she wore. But to Hell with everything, she _cared_. She cared so much it hurt. But on the other side, Mirana wasn't willing to forgive Margaret, not now, not ever.

So the white royality just sat at Margaret's bedside, her heart and mind torn in two halves. She sat in the darkness, listening to the tortured screams of woman trapped by her own mind. They were so painful...so...so...so full of every bad emotion Mirana had to fight her own tears during the nights she spent awake, blaming herself.

One night, when the storm was raging and thunders flashed outside of the big castle, the screams were so unbelievably loud, echoing through castle halls, from wall to wall, from room to room, from one terrified person to another, that Mirana acted on impulse. Her small hand shot out and gripped the one of the sleeping Black Queen. White Queen flinched and jolted, but didn't let go. Oh gods, the hand was so cold, like hand of a corpse.

If there was a one good thing, it was the fact that Margaret seemed to calm down, if only for a bit. Mirana let her forehead fall forward and rest on Margaret's forearm, her fingers gripping still hand like her life depended of it. Mirana couldn't help but admire, even in this horrible situation, how their fingers fit together, like two puzzle pieces. Her exhausted body didn't allow Mirana to stay awake much longer. It was barely enough to place barely there kiss on the top of Margaret's hand.

She knew she made a mistake by doing this, by letting herself forget the pain the woman laying on bed caused her, but her body was far too exhausted to make anything of the mind's turmoil.

Mirana fell asleep with her head resting against forearm of the other woman, their hands entwined, only to be carried to nightmare realm of her own.

A/N Okay, so this is the end. I know it was short...nah, scroll down, the ride goes on!

The morning when everything was about to be resolved, couldn't come soon enough. Entire castle of Marmoreal was buzzing with strange excitement...no, that's not right...rather with tension.

As soon as the morning came and small company of friends entered bedroom where their sleeping queens resided, soft smile creeped on the tired and stressed out faces because the way two queens slept together, with hands entwined in the way that expressed tender love between the two, made them hope that there was still chance for brighter future.

Well, that was until they shook Mirana awake and she bolted up, wrenching her hand away from Margarets, like a vampire burnt with silver. Happy smiles fell in instant, but whole company proceeded to pour the potion down Margaret's throat. She coughed and sputtered, but with throat massage, she downed everything. Suddenly, it was like end of the storm. She stopped trashing in nightmares, her breathing calmed down and her skin regained the bit of color it originally possesed. Her skin wasn't so cold anymore. Well, not more than it usually was. Scratches she caused herself were mending slownly and even the whole land outside seemed to brighten up.

Margaret was restoring her bond with magic of Underland.

Another hours passed until Margaret actually woke up, but when she finally opened her black orbs into merry smiles her friends. They were happy she was alright, that they weren't late and before Black Princess could actually comprehend what was going on, Cheshire had his paws around her neck, his fur blocking her entire view. The so flegmatic cat just purred, rubbing his head against cheek of the shocked princess, happy he was back.

„That was quite a scare you gave me...us. Don't ever do that again love."

Chess was joined by Nivins and Mally, who found their places in the group hug and all three of them were joined by Bayard and his family and than Thackery and his spoon joined in, along with Alice and Tarrant.

Margaret could barely breath but she was happy, so happy she almost forgot about Mirana, standing in the corner, wearing unfriendly frown on her face. This time, nobody saw she masked her tears with it. Everybody was relieved to have Margaret back.

Even Absolem wore smile on his oh so absolute face. But than again, there was more serious business to attend to and they had to let go of each others soon.

All the merry spirit in the room evaporated into thin air when Margaret addressed Mirana. Her voice was so void, empty, it seemed as if she was talking to complete stranger.

„Thank you for your help Your Majesty, it is highly appreciated."

Margaret gave Mirana curtesy from where she was getting up with help of Alice. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with cutting knife. There was a brief flash of broken heart in black and brown eyes, as they interlocked, but Mirana decided to play along, giving her majesty quick bow and nod before leaving the room. She had to get away...before she broke down completely.

The coronation was supposed to be a joyful event, but as the sun slowly sat at the end of the day, everybody was scared that it would end up as complete disaster.

Oh and they didn't even think about _the dance_.

A/N The end, like for real. I know it was short and horrible but...leave a review?


	5. Chapter 5

Days before the coronation were filled with joyful celebrations, feasts, markets and tea parties.

Common folk was happy and so Underland was peaceful. Margaret attended many of these celebrations, along with Tarrant and Alice, letting herself be twirled in dances by men and women alike, merry smile on her worn face and joyous burst of nightingale like laughter erupting from her throat when Tarrant forced her to dance Futterwacken.

She smiled and chatted with small girls as she let them braid her monochromatic hair into intricate designs full of flowers which would be hell to take out later.

Margaret fought small boys with their wooden swords, with gentle smile. She told them stories of her adventures when she asked and promised to let them into her guard if she ever formed one.

To put it simply, she was there for people. But behind the happy face, wall began to shield her heart with steel wall, to prevent her anguish to leak from behind her carefully placed mask.

Her friends could see right through it, however. But after some time, they stopped mentioning it. Margaret would stop talking or snap at them, pulling her guards even higher, not caring that they were her family.

Where Margaret attended every festivity she could, in order to make the folk happy, Miranda didn't show her face even once. She was in her castle all the time, proclaiming to be too busy with the upcoming coronation.

When the two women spoke, it was like to puppets talking to each other. Their movements slow, jerky, with robotic quality to them, their voices void of emotion and cold as freshly fallen snow.

By saying this, dear reader, I mean to say that even though Underland was happy and prosperous, the tension hand in the air like storm that was surely to come.

Days remaining to coronation passed like water in the river and suddenly, the sun was setting above the chess field, coloring the sky purple, pink, red, orange and blue, creating magical patterns for the queen which was to be crowned.

There was no carpet for the future queen to walk down on, no chair for people to sit on. There was no decoration, curtain, or anything that could add the feeling of royalty.

There was just the black and white checked battlefield, cracked after centuries of battles and wars. It was almost like the whole setting was reflecting who Margaret was now. Person stripped of her personality, putting on happy façade for sake of others, yet still full of hope and holding together by pure determination (if you can guess what fandom this refers to, I will adore you forever).

But somehow, the happiness of the people, beauty of the setting sun and the vastness of everything made everything more beautiful than any decoration ever could.

And, just before the sun disappeared at the mountain line, Margaret appeared at the top of the aisle created by people, leadinh down to altar made of black obsidian, sparkling in the sun.

Everyone held their breath.

Everyone waited.

One...

Two...

Three...

And than, as one man, everybody turned their head and gasped. Even Mirana, who was standing in the first row, along with Tarrant, Alice, Chess, Nivins, Mally and Thackery did.

As tradition had it, she wore no makeup. Her face was pale, her eyes big, her lips full and it had soft, child like quality to it, but at the same time, it revealed the tiredness, sadness and anguish.

As tradition had it, her dresy was simple. Black, shiny material copied her curves like second skin and dragged behind her.

As tradition had it, she had a cloak. When Alice saw long cloak made of white feathers, fastened by black brooch, she smiled and remembered when Tarrant taught her the importance of it.

-FLASHBACK-

Alice sat at Tarrants worktable, swinging her feet back and forth while lovingly watching him fasten one feather after another with painful preciseness. He seemed hell-bent to make this coat for Margaret's coronation the most beautiful thing he's ever made.

After hours of silence, he began to talk.

"You see Alice, when new Queen, or King if you will, is crowned, there are few traditions that must be upheld.

The to-be-queens have to be bare faced. I can't remember why exactly, I think it was something about the purity...than, the dress itself must be simple, to show that even the Queen, or King can be humble and needen't live in luxury.

And the cloak. Oh, the cloak, my sweet Alice, is the most important part. The design itself should match the personality, but it always has to be white. Why? Well, you see, there is force or uhm...magic...see...I don't even know, that no one has control of. Not even Margaret.

Take the cloak as the final test. When the last rays of sun touch the future ruler on equinox, the white cloak changes color. First color represents the dominion. That will be black in Margaret's case. The second color will be the most prominent, but also hidden trait.

This way, people will say who they ruler really is and if it is the time of peace and majority of people decide to, the ruler shall be...hmm...overthrown."

Alice frowned at the used term.

"Ahhh, sorry lass, couldn't find better word."

-FLASHBACK-

Margaret made her way down to black altar at the bottom of the chess field, where Absolem fluttlered, with something akin to proud smile plastered on his face.

The queen stared right ahead, her black orbs big and filled with glittering nervousness.

One step at a time. First leg, second leg. Don't fall. This is going to be alright.

When she finally made it, her shaking barely visible, Absolem bid her to recite the vow, first the part that was same for everyone, than the one created purely for her.

Her voice was strong and loud.

"I swear to be the Queen people deserve. I swear to be the Queen people desire. I swear to always honor their needs. I swear to be just, I swear to be brave, I swear to never harm them unless there is need to."

Deep breath she took interrupted the heavy silence.

"I swear to be the Protector and General to Underland. I swear to keep the magic in control, I swear to lead Underland into valiant and victorious battle if there is need. I swear to protect Underland with every breath I take, untill my dying day.

Underland before-"

Her voice cracked. But being the strong person she tried to be, she masked it up and continued.

"Underland before love.

Underland before family.

Underland before...me."

And so the vows were said. Crown which was placed on the altar lifted and flew over to Margaret, placing itself on the Queens forehead.

Margaret was crowned with sharp spikes of obsidian and black gems which decorated her forehead. It was heavy on her head, like the weight of duties she had.

And when the very last golden ray of sun touched her tired face, brilliant light enfulged her.

Everybody covered their eyes for a while and when they finally let go, they stared.

White part of her hair shone even more than before and small gems glittered in the black one.

Eyes of the crowd glided down to her cloak and gasps, sighs and excited whispers filled the air.

The feathers of the cloak were midnight black, but as they moved down, they slowly faded into brilliant silver.

"Tarrant, what does silver mean? Something bad?"

The Hatter himself seemed to be in shock.

"No...no my dear. On the contrary. Silver means purity. That's the rarest there could be. And don't get me wrong...but...I didn't take Margaret for pure..."

Nobody did. How could someone who killed in cold blood and with joy, be pure?

How could someone who broke my heart so bad without second thought be pure?

That was what ran through Mirana's mind, again and again.

She stood, silent, lost in thought, untill she shook herself out of her reverie, only to find out everybody has left, to the Marmoreal palace when the great ball was taking place.

One one person was left, leaning heavily against the altar, hunched over, staring at the moon.

Mirana wouldn't even see her, if it wasn't for the white hair and silver part of her cloak shining brightly in the light of the full moon.

The White Queen didn't know what came over her. In some sort of trance, she moved towards the Black Queen, longing to feel her presence near her, of only for a while.

When gentle pale hand touched shoulder of the other monarch, Margaret jerked and whipped her head towards the unknown person, which appeared to be Mirana.

Tear streaks were visible in the silver light and Margaret immediately schooled her face into formal façade she always worn around Mirana these days.

But it was shattered when Mirana's tone showed the tiniest amount of honest worry and gentleness.

"Are you alright? You seemed a bit off when you were reciting the vows earlier."

Margaret thought nobody would notice. But than again, Mirana always did have the knack of reading her like an open book. Seems like she didn't loose the touch quite yet.

But Margaret got better at lying. Even better than she was before.

"Yes, I am fine...thanks."

Margaret turned her face back to the moon and Mirana gasped.

When did Margaret get so old?

When did she stop being the young girl she adored so much?

She wasn't older than thirty and she had barely any visible wrinkles, but now, with faint tear traces on her face and moonlingt beams stroking her skin, the creases in her skin appeared deep, her face worn, ragged and the woman standing next to her seemed to be so old, so damaged...

Mirana couldn't help herself. She threw her own anger and feelings in the wind. Soft, small hands found silky skin of her cheeks.

Margaret let out choked sound and she felt herself being pulled into embrace.

Warm.

Solid.

Safe.

Loved.

That was the only thing running through her head as she held Mirana, who was shaking as bad as her.

They pressed against each other, desperate for the comfort only this could provide, hands grasping.

The embrace lasted only few seconds, until Margaret ripped herself away.

Like with a wave of magical wand, the mask of cold formality she used around Mirana was back.

"I think we should go Your Majesty. People are expecting us."

A/N The crown looks like this. ( . cz/ search?q=obsidian+crown&client=ms-android-hms-vf-cz&prmd=isvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjv1eS5j_zRAhWDYpoKHcL5DKMQ_AUIBygB&biw=360&bih=511#tbm=isch&q =evil+crown& imgrc=DmLsBuocIsIruM:)

Just delete the spaces I inserted and imagine the stones are black, not green.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I am back with another installment. This chapter, as many others, go to my amazing friend Cassidy, aka miranaofmarmoreal on Instagram, who is my number one fangirl and the best Mirana roleplayer ever. So, this goes to you. 3

The ballroom was suffocating. Too many people, the annoying state people kind, too much of white color. Everybody was white, everything was white. The dress Margaret wore didn't have corset and the usual accessories, she didn't wear makeup and her hair was loose. All in all, she felt bare. Almost naked.

The crown, while pretty, was incredibly heavy on her forehead and it intensified the headache pounding.

But still, she stood with straight back, chin up and incredibly cold gaze in her eyes as she endured what felt like hours of incredibly boring and nonsense small talk with the dull idiots Mirana had in her court.

She counted seconds untill this was over and she was supposed to join the festivities of the common folk. It was meant to be only formally, but Margaret couldn't wait to put the crown away, to listen to the lively music and loose herself in the dance, in arms of men and woman alike.

She loved the folk and the folk loved her, because inside, she was still like them, not born into any sort of nobility.

She just planned to survive this, avoid Mirana (she was still shaky from the encounter) and leave as soon as she had the chance.

But there was this one thing she forgot. And that was the little fact, the the the two queen's were supposed to have the first dance.

She was reminded by Mirana, who grabbed her elbow and led her to the middle of the dance floor, acting like nothing is wrong, but the nails digging into her arm told her otherwise.

Margaret's heartbeat quickened and panic flashed in her black eyes, but every single emotion hid behind impenetrable mask of formality and coldness.

Music began to play. It was slow, merely rhythm and some accessories to go with iit, nothing to get lost in. Dull and empty, as everything and everyone here. Well, except Mirana. But she was hiding behind mask made of it.

Margaret stepped closer, but paused exactly at the distance that was acceptable. She didn't even touch Mirana, her hand hovering inches above her waist and other hand.

She couldn't touch her. Couldn't. Because then she would last the bits of self control and her mask would shatter.

Acting like a robot, she moved automatically, lapsing into the familiar dance. She made her point of staring somewhere over Mirana's shoulder. She was alright, until black gaze met brown one and she was lost.

Her mind and body was so confused. She wanted yet she didn't want to, she loved yet she didn't, she yearned for her yet she didn't want to have anything to do with her.

It seems that Mirana was having the same struggle. But then, out of blue, something clicked in her eyes, their hands touched and suddenly, it was as if they were back in the old times, happy and unchanged, dancing happily, not wanting the night to end.

Sooner then later, the dance was over. Margaret recoiled as if she received a sharp slap, her mask snapping back.

Mirana still had the glimmer in her ask, and, almost tentatively, she asked.

"Would you care to dance once more?"

One heartbeat, then second. Heartbreak.

"N-no...no. I wouldn't care to."

And with heavy heart, Margaret turned and left to hide herself in her the crowd of now dancing people.

Hiding in the shadows, she prayed for this to finally end.

It felt like forever until it did. But when it did, Margaret made the crown disappear and in cloud of purple smoke, her clothing changed.

She was dressed like simple village woman. Wide black skirts, tightly laced black corset and white blouse with deep v-neck and short puffy sleeves.

Margaret had braids in in her long hair and she cared for no decency as she hitched her skirts above her knees dancing outside.

People greeted her with loud cheer, applause and laughter.

They didn't see her as The Black Queen, evil and corrupted black witch, warrior, Grand General of Underland army or their protector.

They saw her as the young girl she was when she came here, they saw her as Margaret.

Which was exactly what the woman wanted. She wanted to forget she was queen, she wanted to forget the magic, Mirana, everything. She wanted to be ordinary. Just for tonight.

The crowd was a bit shy at first. But they forgot about any of it after a while, as the whole parade made it's way from Marmoreal castle, laughing, dancing and singing all the way down the road lighted by lanterns.

Margaret let one of the little girls she faintly recognized as Tarrant's small sister place flower crown on her head and after long time, she was happy again.

When in the village, cup of strong, sweet wine was pressed into her hands. Just what she needed. It was just enough to make her pleasantly warm and give her white skin pleasant rosy tinge.

For the night, she forgot about the heartache named Mirana.

Music began to play, quick, fast and lovely. Margaret let herself be swept into the dance by the first person who was willing, her body moving into the rhythm.

Partners switched quickly and Margaret didn't care whether she was in arms of dashing young men, unsure teenage boys, elder gentlemen, pretty girls with flowers in their hair, young girls eager to dance with their pretty queen or old woman with silver hair, she had kind words and a dance for everyone who wanted to.

She twirled until she felt dizzy, her black eyes wide and glittery.

She left the dancing crowd, to join Tarrant and Alice who were also resting after dancing (although those two had eyes and hands only for each other).

They talked and laughed about common thing. After a while, Margaret stood up again.

"Would you mind if I stole your pretty lady for a dance or two Tarrant?"

The Mad Hatter shook his head with a a bout of happy laughter and went to dance with his mother, calling after his longtime friend.

"After you're done dancing with Alice, we should dance Futterwacken together Maggie!"

Margaret just laughed, grasped hand of blushing Alice and twirled her off into the crowd.

After a dance or two (or three or four, one really lost count when having this much fun), Alice left to find her Tarrant again and Margaret found herself dancing with one particular girl again.

She had long black hair with golden ornaments braided in, tanned skin, golden eyes and blue dress that stood out nicely in contrast with the dark skin.

They danced together many times before and Margaret indeed wasn't objecting. The girl was pretty.

So she spoke for the first time.

"What's your name?"

Red blush tinted girls cheek and she opened and closed her mouth for a bit.

"Uhm...F-Fareeha your majesty."

Margaret laughed at the shyness of the girl with deep voice and twirled her.

"No, none of that your majesty nonsense. I am only Margaret tonight. Fareeha...what a pretty name. You seem to be enjoying dancing with me."

Margaret's voice was light and teasing. Partners switched for a while, but soon enough, she was back in Fareeha's arms. The girl seemed to have mustered her courage.

"Can you blame me? You are aa beautiful woman."

Margaret laughed.

"...and...I want to forget."

The voice was so small, that Margaret snapped out of her happy haze for a bit.

Suddenly, she remembered that she also wanted to forget. So badly.

Grasping the much darker hand in her own, Margaret lead the young woman aside.

"Tell me what happened."

"I am not sure I want to."

"Please do."

"Alright. Do you see that girl?"

Margaret looked to where the hand was pointing.

Other young woman was sitting there, with silken golden hair, sky blue eyes, noble features and pretty smile. She was breathtaking.

"Yes, yes I do. She is beautiful."

Beautiful enough to make me forget Mirana, even if only for a bit, added Margaret in her head.

"Exactly. Her name is Angela. We have been friends for the longest time. Except that I want more then friends. I love her. She doesn't love me. She loves him."

Upon closer inspection, Margaret saw that Angela was sitting close to a young man, chatting and laughing.

Margaret understood how Fareeha felt, painfully well at that.

"You can never know unless you ask. Or act."

Margaret thought for a while and felt that the Angela girl was watching them.

"How about...we try to make her jealous?"

"What do you mean?"

Wordlessly, Margaret grasped the girls chin and kissed her, fleetingly, but it was enough to send the blonde running into the woods.

"Go, that's your chance."

Margaret pushed Fareeha in the direction of the woods and returned to the dancing with merry laugh, not knowing that the kiss, which meant absolutely nothing, had one more onlooker, white haired and doe eyed, with tears streaming down her face, heart breaking over and over.

When the midnight came and the fires were high, Fareeha and Angela came back, holding hands. Fareeha thanked the queen and embraced her shyly.

Margaret laughed and blessed them both, which made the crowd errupt in laughter and cheer.

Everybody started to dance and sing again, in spinning circles, two men lifting Margaret onto their shoulders as if she was sitting on the throne and twirling her in circles.

Margaret threw her head back, hands up in the air, laughing, the sound like twingling of silver bells.

They danced, drank, sang and laughed until the fires went out and the village fell asleep as the first rays of sun peeked out from above the horizon, Margaret with them.

The shiny ball was high on the sky, when Margaret opened her eyes as the first of the people. Simple bout of magic cleaned everything up, saving them day full of work.

Her head was hurting a bit from the amount of alcohol she consumed and her heart wasn't content and happy anymore. It was heavy and aching with troubles dragging on with her all life.

And while she loved the magic, all the power and even being mean and evil, she wished she could live like this.

With heaviness in her heart, she made her way back to her castle, not knowing that there was certain white haired queen waiting for her, along with a talk she never wanted to have.


End file.
